1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a swing hinge device for a portable terminal, which is adapted to couple a pair of housings to each other in such a manner that they can be rotated while facing each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, portable terminals are classified as bar-type terminals, flip-type terminals, or folder-type terminals according to their appearance.
Bar-type terminals have a single housing on which data input and output means, as well as transmitter and receiver modules are positioned. However, they have a problem in that their keypad, which is used as the data input means, is always exposed and may be accidentally operated. In addition, there exists a limitation in reducing the size of bar-type terminals because a certain distance must be maintained between their transmitter and receiver modules.
Flip-type terminals have a body, a flip, and a hinge means for connecting the body with the flip. The body has data input and output means, as well as transmitter and receiver modules positioned thereon. The flip is adapted to cover the keypad, which is used as the data input means, so that any accidental operation thereof can be avoided. However, there still exists a limitation in reducing the size of flip-type terminals because a distance must be maintained between their transmitter and receiver modules.
The folder-type terminals have a body, a folder, and a hinge means for connecting the body with the folder in such a manner that the folder can be rotated to open and close the terminal. The body has a keypad, which is used as a data input means, and a transmitter module. The folder has a display device, which is used as a data output means, and a receiver module. During a standby mode, the folder is folded onto the body to avoid accidental erroneous operation of the keypad. During a speech mode, the folder is unfolded to maintain a sufficient distance between the transmitter and receiver modules. This is beneficial for reducing the size of the folder-type terminals. For this reason, recent portable terminals are mostly configured as the folder-type terminals.
In an attempt to satisfy the various needs of consumers, sliding-type and swing-type terminals have been developed, which can be opened and closed while a pair of housings thereof face each other. Terminals which combine the opening and closing operation of the folder-type terminals with that of the swing-type terminals, as well as a terminal having a folder which can be rotated, when it is opened, in a direction such that it is twisted relative to a body of the terminal have also been developed.
However, a means for implementing the opening and closing operation of the recently developed terminals have not yet been provided. In particular, in the case of the swing-type terminals wherein the opening and closing operation is implemented by rotating a pair of housings while they face each other, it is inconvenient for a user to rotate one of the housings manually to a position so that the terminal is opened for speech. Furthermore, if the housing is continuously rotated, a flexible print circuit board and the like are damaged, which may be positioned between the pair of housings.